The Arcaina Knights
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: Leon Arcaina a male human Jedi who later became known as the Sith Lord Darth Zein. Born a slave, freed by a Jedi, trained in the ways of the Force, and fall to the Dark side. Read as his order tries to establish peace in the Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**AN: Hello Hello Hello my faithful readers this is something new I have been working on I hope you all enjoy the story and don't forget to Review. I would also like to say that the title is a work in progress and if anyone has anything better then please tell me.**

 **I've also updated Leon introductory page on July 21, 2016, I decided to add in a few things to better explain Leon or Zein character.**

* * *

The Arcaina Knights

Chapter 1: Introduction

Name: Leon Arcaina/Darth Zein

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Age: 30

 **Appearance:** Leon has brown hair and green eyes later shaved head and yellow-reddish eys. He also has a large number of scars and burns on his body from his time as a slave. When he was apart of the Jedi Order he wore simple Jedi robes. He wore brown pants and boots and a long sleeve white tunic. After his decent into darkness he made drastic changes in his appearance. He hen got rid of his Jedi robes and replaced them with an armor similar to Darth Malgus, and started to gain a bit more muscle.

 **Personality:** Leon has a very interesting personality for a Sith. To his friend Leon can be a kind and compassionate person, but to his enemies he can be cold and heartless. Even though Leon can come off as cold and heartless to strangers he can be a kind person. He is also the type of person to keep his promise. After he began his study in the Dark side of the Force he realized that the Jedi had only study one part of it. When he is impressed by an opponent he will spare their life.

 **Background:** When Leon was young he was sold into slavery until he was freed by Jedi master Darex Kellarov. The master then realized that Leon was force-sensitive and was taken to the temple to be trained in the ways of the Jedi; however unlike the other younglings Leon displayed a great deal of aggression. After he completed his training as a youngling the Jedi that saved him Darex Kellarov took him on as his apprentice in hopes of taming the Darkness within him. When he started to explore the Galaxy he realized how corrupt it was and wanted to change it. When his master died on a mission it was then that he disappeared from the galaxy and ventured to the planet Korriban and found an ancient Sith Holocron of the ancient Sith Lord Darth Malgus. He then used the knowledge from the Holocron to begin his training in the Dark side and became Darth Zein. Leon or Zein then started to travel the galaxy to find allies for his mission to rebuild the Galaxy.

 **Relationships:**

Darex Kellarov: Leon had owed and had a great deal of gratitude and respect for Darex for freeing him from Slavery. When he became Leon's master his anger and hate started to slowly disappear when he was his Padawan. When he was killed by Pirates Leon became very sad and was filled with anger after his death.

Darth Malgus: Leon has a great interest for the Sith lord Darth Malgus. When Leon found Malgus holocron it was thank to his knowledge that he was able to become a dark lord of the Sith. Leon finds Malgus history to be quite inquisitive.

Bo-Katan Kryze: Leon finds her to be a very attractive person, and she also happens to be one of Leon greatest allies. Leon knows that Bo can handle herself in a fight, but Leon will do anything to protect her. Leon happens to love her very much and will even allow her to call him by his birth name when they are not in public.


	2. Chapter 2: Allies

**AN: Well I've finally updated this story I just want to say sorry it took so long I wanted to update it sooner, but I couldn't figure out how I should start it. Well any ways I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review or PM me on what you think also if you have any ideas then please tell me.**

* * *

The Arcaina Knights

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **"Hologram"**

Chapter 2: Beginning

My name is Leon Arcaina or at least it was before I was reborn, as a child I was a slave and later freed by a Jedi who later became my master. After seeing how corrupt the Galaxy was I wanted to change it. When me and my master where sent on a mission to the Outer-Rim he was killed by pirates. It was there I had disappeared I then headed towards the planet Korriban where I found a holocron of Darth Malgus. I then began to train in the ways of the Dark Side and was reborn as Darth Zein and soon I will change the Galaxy.

Currently at this time Darth Zein had just taken control of a space station in the Outer-Rim, the station was loaded with a wealth of cargo and credits. With this much wealth he could fund his ambition. Zein was in the main office of the Station thinking of what he should do next.

"I have enough wealth but money itself is a means to an end, I should invest this wealth into something so I can continue on but what," said Zein as he thought of what he should do.

Then an idea popped into his head he to the desk and look at the station computer and discovered that their was some mining equipment on bored, he then search for planets that where rich in minerals. After a few months he set up a mining plant and mined a number of rare minerals. Now that he had a steady income to fund his goal he could now continue onto a much larger step. Zein sat in his office contemplating on what he should do next.

'I have a enough credits to fund my plan, but no army,' Zein thought he new that he had a large enough wealth to gain the equipment he need to continue his plans, but no army he needed an army or at least some allies to help with his plan.

An idea came to mind he had heard word of a group of Mandalorians that called themselves the Death Watch, Zein new from his teaching in the temple that Mandalorians were powerful warriors and they could be potential allies, or he at least employ them to help him.

* * *

(Mandalore Moon, Concordia)

Zein knew that the New Mandalorians under the leadership of Duchess Satine had embraced a more pacifist point of view, and that all their warriors where exiled to the moon of Mandalore Concordia. He landed his ship and walked out he then walked towards a clearing and started to meditated, he knew that if he waited patiently he new that a Death Watch member would appear. After an hour of waiting he started to sense something a small group of people was coming this way, Zein opened his eyes and stood up. He soon found himself surrounded by seven Mandilorian Death Watch members.

Zein look towards male and female Mandalorians that stood in front of him and could tell that the man was the leader do to the cape that he wore; while the female was his lieutenant, the man approached him and asked, "Who are you and why have you come here?"

"My name is Zein and I have come here to support the Death Watch," said Zein with a dark smirk on his face.

This gained a surprised look from the other Death Watch members the man then asked, "Why?"

"I am in need of some help and who better to ask then Mandalorians," said Zein in a simple tone of voice.

"What kind of help?" asked the man not trusting him.

"Take me back to your base or camp and I will tell you what I want," said Zein as the man nodded he then turned his head to the woman and nodded to her giving a silent signal, she then signaled the rest of the troops and they activated their jet packs to fly back to their base.

The man nodded to Zein for him to follow he took him a little deep into the woods and showed him a Balutar-class swoop bike, Zein used the bike to follow the Death Watch to there camp once they got there the Leader and his second in command of the Death Watch went to a tent to discusses business.

"My name is Pre Visla and this is my lieutenant Bo-Katan," Visla introduce himself and Bo. "Now you wish to support Death Watch, but what do you get out of it?"

"I'm putting together a group and I could use some muscle," said Zein with a dark smile.

"And why should we help?" asked Visla.

"If you do so then I will provide the Death Watch with weapons, credit, and anything else they may need with in reason," said Zein trying to convince the leader.

"Very well we have a deal," said Visla as he went up to shake Zein hand to seal the deal. "Know what do you need?"

"Good know then I just need a small some of your forces ten or fifteen will do; I would also like the help of your lieutenant," said Zein in a simple tone.

"We have a deal," said Visla and Zein smiled.

Visla left the tent leaving both him and Bo alone; Zein turned to her and said, "Lets get going gather at least ten of your strongest fighters and meet me back at m ship."

A few hours later Bo and ten of her best fighters arrived at his ship, Bo-Katan was currently at the bridge with Zein prepping the ship for take off.

"So where are we going to first?" Bo-Katan asked wondering as to where they would be heading.

"Kamino," said Zein short and simple.

"KAMINO?" Bo asked making sure that he heard him right. "Why would we go there isn't that planet allied with the Republic."

"Yes, but having a large pocket book helps, a while back I went there to gain a larger force. While I was there they introduced me to a special group of Jango Fett Clones know as the Bad Batch; they are Genetically engineered clones that were a placed in stasis do to their aggressive tendencies where going to pick them up," explained Zein as the ship took off.

* * *

(Kamino)

Zein ship soon arrived at the planet Kamino and landed at Tipoca city; Zein soon got out of the ship along with Bo-Katan and head towards an entrance into the city and where greeted by the Kaminoan Lama Su the Prime Minister of the planet.

"Greetings Jedi Master Zein," said Lama Su as Bo-Katan eyes widen behind her helmet she had no idea that he was a Jedi why would he want to support the Death Watch.

"Greetings Prime Minister Su I'm here to pick the order I made a while ago," said Zein as Su nodded her head and made a gesture for the two to follow.

Lama Su lead the two to a room and told them to wait their; while she went to make sure that the Clone where ready. Once Lama Su left Bo-Katan pulled out a Blaster and aimed it directly at Zein.

"You got five seconds to explain yourself before I decided to pull the trigger," said Bo in a hostile tone of voice.

Zein used the Force and pulled Bo blaster right out of her hand and said, "I am more powerful than any Jedi I am a Sith Lord; I promise that I will explain everything to you once this is over."

Zein hand Bo blaster back to her; the two then waited quietly in the room not speaking to either. After a while Lama Su then came back into the room and told Zein that the clones where ready. She then escorted the two to a different room where the Bad Batch was, Lama Su left the room so that Zein could get acquainted with each other.

"My name is Zein you will address me as commander or sir," Said Zein as they all nodded. "Know what are your names?"

"My name is Hunter sir I am the leader of Clone Force 99," said Hunter, he looked like the other normal Jango Fett clones only with half a skull tattoo on the left side of his face; he also wore a red bandana and had neck long black hair.

The Clone with green lens goggles introduce himself next, "My name is Tech sir I'm an excellent hacker I can get any type of knowledge you nee."

The largest of the four spoke next, "I'm Wrecker just point me in the right direction and I can get you through anything."

The quietest of the four was the last to introduce himself, "Crosshair sir I'm probably the best sniper you'll ever meet."

"Alright men we will be heading to the planet Myrkr for a special mission," said Zein as his troops nodded.

* * *

(Zein Ship)

Zein was at the bridge of the ship finishing up the final preparation for take off; once the ship was out of Kamino's atmosphere Zein put his ship on autopilot and headed towards Bo room on the ship.

He knocked on her door and she answered it he then said, "It's time that I tell you who I am."

She nodded at let him inside; once inside Bo sat down on the bed and Zein took a near by seat and said, "My name isn't really Zein it's actually Leon Arcaina and at one point I was a Jedi."

* * *

 **AN: I thought that this would be a good place to stop; in the next chapter I will explain deep into detail of Zein past. Well tell me what you think and don't forget to Review and if you have any ideas then PM me. I would also like to thank** **Maniacmissle for giving me some inspiration for this chapter.**


	3. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
